


Remember Me

by MarbleWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Song: Heat of the Moment (Asia), Tortured Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: Sam has an idea on how to jog Gabriel's memory. Set in season 13. ONE-Shot* I had really wished for a scene like this.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR Asia. 
> 
>  
> 
> When Gabriel returned, I had hoped for a scene like this. Alas, it didn't happen, so I did this.

The lights in the room were dim. The figure slumped on the bed was hardly illuminated. Sam could imagine the pitiful creature’s wings though, golden and glowing, the plumage as full as an eagle. His head was bowed, and he still wore the filthy clothes from his imprisonment. This creature was what remained of the Archangel Gabriel. Gabriel showed no signs of recognizing Sam, flinching away when Sam got too close. Sam is out of ideas now. Dean was in Apocalypse World and Sam was making no progress. Then it came to Sam. He awoke early the next morning and grinned. The idea was crazy… but it might just work. After all… sound and smell helped jog memories more than anything else. After a stop by the kitchen, Sam entered Gabriel’s room, frowning in concern as the angel cried out. 

“Shhhh, it’s ok.” Sam whispered, falling to his knees. Gabriel watched him, a hesitant skittish look upon his face. Sam reached into his pocket, each movement slow. Pulling out his phone, he lifted it to show Gabriel the small rectangle, and a warmed chocolate bar. The Archangel flinched but cocked his head, Cas-like, at the unfamiliar objects. Sam opened the chocolate and set it on the bed before scooting away from the angel. He switched on the phone and with nerves making his stomach churn, he clicked Spotify on. The song was easy to find, but harder to press play on. Sam swallowed around his own fear and touched the song. The first notes had both Sam and Gabriel flinching. Sam’s flinch, quickly turning into a dry chuckle. 

“I never meant to be so bad to you.  
One thing I said that I would never do.  
A look from you and I would fall from grace.  
And that would wipe the smile right from my face.” 

As the song continued, Sam swallowed down his fear and began to sing. His voice was slightly off key but, looking up at Gabriel, it was worth it. Gabriel was giving him a look unlike any before. He looked intrigued, the angel's posture loosening. A hesitant hand reached out and poked the melting chocolate bar. His finger came away covered in chocolate and Sam grinned, his voice becoming louder as he sang. And when the song was over? Well, Sam played it again! He never took his eyes off the Archangel as Gabriel grabbed up the chocolate and scarfed it down, a loud whine escaping him when it was gone. Sam withdrew a cherry lollipop next, and held it out. He let out a silent cheer as the angel approached hesitantly. Their fingers brushed but the angel didn’t scramble away. 

“It was the heat of the moment,  
telling me what your heart meant.  
Heat of the moment shown in your eyes.” 

Something clicked then. His eyes becoming alight with recognition and Sam held back the urge to yank him into a hug. As the song tampered away, Sam lifted his hand to press repeat but, another hand batted his away. 

“Don’t play it again. I hate that song, Samshine.” Sam couldn’t hold back his laughter then, falling back, with tears of relief and joy on his face. Gabriel gave him a mischievous grin, the lollipop staining his mouth and teeth red.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
